mahou_shoujo_ikusei_keikakufandomcom-20200213-history
Keek
Keek (キーク) is one of the main antagonists in Magical Girl Raising Project: Restart. From the Magical Kingdom, Keek is a member of the Information Technology Department. She tends to be emotional. Appearance Magical Girl As a Magical Girl, Keek has short, dark pinkish- mauve hair that covers her left eye. She wears a cubed black barrette in the shape of the letter "C" pinned. She has slanted, dark purple eyes and black-rimmed glasses. She wears a black swimsuit-esque outfit underneath a long white lab coat that holds two white rulers in the pockets. At the left, a disc protrudes. She also has a rubix-cube charm hanging from her neck. The front of the rubix-cube charm has the colors black, white and reddish pink at the top. At the bottom right, a big black rubix-cube is also shown. Her pants have a silver rectangular layer on it. She wears long black socks and white sneakers with black layers. Keek is paler than other Magical Girls. Personality Keek is a very intellectual and level headed individual who calmly oversees the events of Restart. She is also shown to admire heroes and pure Magical Girls like Snow White with ideas and plans to make more Magical Girls just like her. Despite her demeanor, it has been shown that when backed against a wall she will break down into what can only be described as a child having a temper tantrum upon the realization that she is just like the villains she despises so much. Magic Can do whatever she wants within her personal cyberspace. She can create a Cyber World, all of which are made upon her thought. She can also change the world or destroy it based on her will. Using her magic, she is also able to obtain electronic data freely. She is invincible and can do anything inside the cyber world. She can even reproduce a person if enough data and information are given. She can forcibly pull other people into her cyber world, and whatever happens to a person in a cyber world can affect the real world as well. Through a network, she can do things such as controlling others Magical Phone or setting up a magical trap. However, the cyber world is not invincible and it can be interfered by the outside world. Special Item(s) *''Rubik's Cube:'' A cube that she wore on her neck, around her waist, and as a hair clip. Keek regularly plays with her rubik's cube while waiting for the Magical Girls in her cyber world to do something big. Relationships Snow White Keek greatly admires Snow White and wishes to be friends with her. However, Snow White rejects her offer. Pythie Frederica Pythie Frederica is Keek's mentor. However, she has had her memory of Pythie erased. Fal Fal is Keek's mascot. They do not see eye to eye, because Fal believes that Keek is responsible for the deaths of all the magical girls that have died n the game. However, Keek says that it isn't her fault, claiming that the deaths were either an accident or caused by another Magical Girl. Tot Pop Tot Pop likes to bug Keek, much to her annoyance. Puk's Faction Keek contacts Puk's Faction with assistance for her version of Magical Girl Raising Project during Three Sisters Raising Project: Restart . Her beta version would be tested by Puk Puck's daughters with Uluru giving her suggestion upon completing the game. Trivia *In Fanbook 1, Keek has the following stat: Physical Ability: 1/5 Communication Skill: 1/5 Magic Rarity: 5/5 Magic Experience: 5/5 Mental Strength: 2/5 Vision: 1/5 *Keek is the only antagonists where the main cast of Restart never met her in person. **Her name was only revealed to the survivors after the events of Restart. Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Magical Girls Category:Land of Magic Characters Category:Arc 2